


A Mad Hatter's Library

by Zhofre



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhofre/pseuds/Zhofre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"You're quite something." Zayn says, not sure if that's the phrasing he was going for, but it's out there. He has woken up from a nap and found a peculiar boy with a spoon phobia sitting in front of his bookcases. Yes, 'quite something' was definitely the right phrasing.</em>
</p><p>Or: while living together with Niall in a house that resembles a Mad Hatter's library, Zayn finds Liam between his stacks of books, a boy who may or may not be real. But definitely not single nor gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mad Hatter's Library

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing too mature about this first chapter.

**A genuine white rabbit**

 

_"Wait, did you just reference Alice in Wonderland?"_

Waking up to insanely loud music blaring through the house hasn't exactly put Zayn into a good mood. Realizing there was enough drool on his sketchbook to drown a small kitten only makes matters worse. With a class schedule this year that permits daily naps, the photography major finds himself wiping down books and notepads he fell asleep on with an alarming frequency these days. Still, sketchbook be damned, someone downstairs has made the life-threatening mistake of cutting his nap short.

"I swear to God, Niall, the day you lugged this thing inside was the day I should've changed the locks", Zayn yells as he storms into the living room, ready to throw one of his designer boots at the stereo. Living with Niall these past two years have been both a blessing (stocked fridge, all the time) and a curse, mostly cause the world is one big yard sale to the Irishman. Not a week has gone by without something being hauled through the front door, ready to claim its place and promptly be forgotten. To many, Zayn imagines, their house looks like the inside of a thrift shop that accepts all donations.

And yet, Niall has nothing to do with the heaps of books that occupy every nook and cranny throughout the house. That's all on him. Taking up every available surface, part of the dining table and two entire living room walls. Which is the exact direction Zayn turns to after shutting off whatever radio station was playing. "At least have the decency of putting on a decent record when you..."

Crouched in front of his translated non-fiction books - yes, he has a system, thank you very much - sits a guy, eyes wide, probably, no, most definitely startled by Zayn's whirlwind entrance. A guy who, he's pretty sure, doesn't belong there. Lest he has woken up in the wrong house and he is the intruder. Quickly looking around him, he spots the chipped ceramic vase both he and Niall once puked in and then forgot about for three days; the lacquered Chinese screen that, allegedly, had once belonged to Coco Chanel; and of course, his oh so precious books. So yes, definitely his house, not crouching guy's.

"Ehm... Sorry? Niall said to just make myself at home. I mean, if I had known... He didn't mention...", the guy fumbles, trying to get up as quickly as possible.

"Of course he didn't, Niall only talks about two things: food and upcoming garage sales. But I'm guessing you're not his newest purchase of the week, are you?" Zayn adds, eyeing the guy up and down. He has to admit, out of all the things the blonde has brought home over the years, this one is only trumped by the stuffed wolf that guards their staircase. And he's willing to bet that the wolf has far lesser abs. Which is so not the point right now. "So, friend of Niall, do you have a name?"

"Liam. And no, I'm not a garage sale purchase, but I do serve him food on a daily basis."

Figures for Niall to bring home the hands that feed him. "So you're a waiter at that ridiculous pub he goes to for lunch? What's it called, Forks?"

"Spoons, actually. And yeah, a waiter, but also the dishwasher, the accountant, sometimes cook, but mostly full time owner of that ridiculous pub." The stumbling, blushing guy that stood before Zayn is gone, a more daring, self-assured business owner - what? how? - having taken his place. "I take it you've visited us?"

"Well, not exactly, picked Niall up a few times, never went in though. I mean, the name alone is just... Who names their pub after a utensil?"

"Someone who used to have a weird phobia of them." Liam shrugs. "I thought I'd face my fears in a unique way."

"You're quite something." Zayn's not sure if that's the phrasing he was going for, but it's out there. He has woken up from a nap and found a peculiar boy with a spoon phobia sitting in front of his bookcases. Yes, 'quite something' was definitely the right phrasing.

"Says the one who lives in this Mad Hatter's ideal version of a library."

"Wait, did you just reference Alice in Wonderland?" If Zayn were somebody who gasped, this would be the moment.

"I saw you've got seven different editions, hardly a stab in the dark."

"Good eye, I take it you're also a fan?" The loud music, the soggy sketchbook, the rude awakening, it's all forgotten. Cause for once, Niall has brought a genuine white rabbit home. A fit and intellectual white rabbit.

"No, but my girlfriend is."

Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my first ever stab at fanfiction. There'll be more chapters to follow, of course, but if you want to comment, please do. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
